


Mine, Ours, Yours

by ObsidianRomance



Series: A Rockstar and his Model (or is it the Other Way Around) [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/U, M/M, Mpreg, Rockstar Jensen, cursing, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a tiny bit - okay A LOT bit - possessive of his boyfriend and his baby bump. (This is a timestamp that takes place during "You May Be Right, I May Be Crazy." You should read that first.)<br/>*Taken from an anon prompt at spn-kink-meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Ours, Yours

There is a problem once the world finds out Jared is pregnant with Jensen’s baby.

The newspapers and gossip mags are printing headlines like “He’s Having his Baby” or “Rockin’ the Baby Bump.” Jensen is happily hung up on the fact that the world is _very_ aware of who knocked Jared up and that Jensen’s baby is growing inside the bump that Jared’s rockin’. All of that makes Jensen’s chest puff up with pride.

The whole damn situation has infused itself into the way Jensen carries himself. He usually parades himself on stage to the adoration of fans at his shows but right about now, he’s prancing everywhere.

That isn’t the problem.

The problem is that the world can’t seem to get enough of Jared’s baby belly. And Jared? Jared doesn’t seem to have a problem showing it off.

After hiding it in his last fashion campaign, there is no way Jared can keep his bump disguised in anything other than heavily photoshopped pictures. Jared’s belly popped and it’s the focus of every camera flash when the two of them go out.

See, the problem for Jensen is that, _that’s his bump_. It’s his. It doesn’t belong to paparazzi or the media. It’s Jensen’s baby. And the model who’s sporting it? Well, that’s Jensen’s model.

Being possessive isn’t an attractive quality but Jensen can’t help it. Jared does crazy things to his head and the worst part is that Jared _knows_ he does it.

Now that he and Jared are giving this dating thing a real chance, they’re around each other as often as their schedules allow them. And, unfortunately, unless they are behind their private rooms’ doors, they are usually prey for the eyes of anyone star struck by their celebrity status. Jensen doesn’t like that. He gets all growly and pulls Jared close, putting a big palm on his boyfriend’s belly and daring anyone to _try_ and get closer to them.

Jared doesn’t do anything more than smile mischievous eyes at Jensen and push his belly into the curve of Jensen’s hand. Jared plays dumb but Jensen knows he’s as dumb as a fox. No one is smarter than Jared.

When they are not together, Jensen is stuck looking at pictures from Jared’s latest photoshoot or blog posts about Jared’s pregnancy style. It takes every ounce of Jensen’s willpower to stop himself from getting on a plane and hiding Jared’s baby bump away from the rest of the world. The only thing that stops him is the fact that Jared will do whatever he damn well pleases anyway. That and the fact that Bloodletting’s got a contractual obligation to finish up this leg of the tour. Breaking that wouldn’t do anyone any favors.

So he’s stuck being under the ridicule of his bandmates and even though he knows they’re messing with him, that doesn’t stop him from punching Billy in the face when he whistles and says pregnancy looks good on Jared.

After that, his bandmates stop talking about Jared around Jensen. They value their ability to breathe through their noses.

It goes on like that for a while, Jensen is on edge when blog posts or interviews get too personal about Jensen’s baby.

Every part of Jensen’s mind knows he’s crazy for even being possessive over a model. He knew what he was getting into when he went and fell ass over teakettle in love with Jared. Jared’s image is a public one and Jensen would never try to stop that. He gets it. He lives his life in the public too. Still, whatever he has with Jared is too new and too intense and he’s become a possessive bastard who wishes he could write “Jensen Fucking Ackles’” all over Jared’s body.

He actually does, only he doesn’t use his black marker on Jared’s perfect skin. He writes it over a picture from Jared’s latest editorial where his belly is out on display. Then he drags his bandmates into the studio and records a quick and dirty song to make sure the whole world knows exactly how – well not exactly, he left out the poking holes in the condom part – their little boy got into Jared’s belly. He didn’t spare any details.

Unfortunately, Bloodletting’s manager adamantly refuses to release the track as a single.

Fortunately, Jared _loves_ it. It blows Jensen’s mind; he has no idea how Jared could love the song but then again they are both prone to bouts of narcissism so he figures Jared likes the ego stroking.

In a devious act of “I don’t give a shit what you tell me to do,” Jared leaks the track.

It makes Jensen’s heart explode with love and he fucks the model into the tour bus’ mattress until John pounds his fists on the side and tells them, “shut the fuck up or I’m going to fucking kill you!”

Like every Bloodletting thing that is Jared related, people eat it up.

The song can’t play on the radio, not really, because there are too many bleeped out words but somehow some punk ass D.J. makes a cut of it and that takes off as well.

Jensen hates all the versions other than Bloodletting’s but he’s happy the word is out there. They market the track with the picture of Jared and his baby belly that Jensen very clearly labeled as his own.

They make a video too.

Jared actually lets Jensen paint on his belly, big black block letters that read “mine.” They kiss, wet and almost all tongue before Jared pulls away and writes the same thing over Jensen’s pretty face.

Though they don’t have actual sex in the video, Jensen thinks it’s just as hot as their first foray into music videos. Mostly, Jensen’s dick is interested in it because there is very little footage of the band; it’s practically all Jared.

Things come to a head at one of Jared’s last photoshoots, before his doctor tells him to cool things down for a while.

A reporter somehow scored himself an interview with Jared on how he’s feeling about putting modeling on hold for a little while. He’s all smiles and adorable pearly whites.

Jensen hates him.

True, Jensen doesn’t know him but he’s seen enough to hate him.

From his seat on the sidelines, Jensen uncrosses his legs and gets close enough to hear what they are talking about.

“How are you feeling lately?” Mr. Teeth asks genuinely and makes a gesture to Jared’s belly. He has the audacity to reach a hand out and rub the swell.

Before Jared can even answer, Jensen punches the man across the face, knocking more than one or two of his perfect teeth loose.

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Jensen growls and throws himself in front of Jared even though he’s perfectly aware that Jared is a big boy and can take care of himself.

“Jenny,” Jared says with a roll of his eyes and an exasperated crossing of his arms over his chest.

The reporter wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and it comes away smeared with red. He glares at Jensen. “You’re fucking crazy!”

“He’s not yours to touch.” Jensen sneers and turns around to check on his boyfriend.

“Oh, Jenny. That was a bit much, don’t you think.” Jared sighs and smacks Jensen on the back of his head. “Besides, you’re aware I don’t _actually_ belong to anyone?”

Jensen does know that. He knows he is being crazy. He just doesn’t care. “No…I know.”

Jared makes a weird laugh as he walks away and for the life of him, Jensen can’t figure out what that means. Jensen leaves the whole situation for his lawyers to figure out and stalks after Jared like a trained puppy.

Things are quiet after that. People don’t mess with them.

Jared goes on tour with Bloodletting so he’s close to Jensen. Usually he sits on the side of the stage; sometimes he prances himself in front of Jensen and distracts everyone and makes jumbled garbage come out of Jensen’s lips rather than actual lyrics.

At the moment, Jared is happily seated out of the crowd's view but within perfect sight of Jensen. A female stagehand is in a daze, completely transfixed with lust blown eyes as she watches Jensen.

Jensen catches Jared glowering at her and twisting up his mouth in distaste. He sees Jared stick out his foot, directly in the path the stagehand had been walking.

The girl goes down hard, smashing her face into the floor and yelping.

“Mine, bitch.” Jared snarls as he looks at her sprawled out form.

When Jensen shoots him a questioning look, Jared shrugs innocently. He makes a gesture with his hands to indicate his whole body, bump included, and mouths, “yours.”

The gesture shoots straight through Jensen and makes his heart speed up. Man, Jensen loves being hopelessly devoted to Jared. He points a finger over his heart and mouths “yours” then grabs his crotch, wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and mouths the word again with a silent growl at the end.

The crowd has no idea what is going on but Jared does and that’s all he gives a shit about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. I have no idea where it came from. I was just inspired by the anonymous prompt. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. XOXO  
> This love-crazy version of Jensen is fun to write.


End file.
